Infection
by Renakazama
Summary: Genos is infected with virus that took control of his body and ate his mind, driving him into madness. Saitama is forced to kill him, or...? Saigenos bromance fic, Evil!Genos imminent. This is gonna be confusing because of the interface screw...


_**((WARNING. THREAT DETECTED. EXECUTING TERMINATION PROGRAM.**_

 _1 1101 1010 0110 0110 111 000＞＞ANTVIR_

 _ **WARNING. PROGRAM EXECUTION FAILED.**_

 _ **THREAT DETECTED. TERMINATING ALL CONNECTIONS TO PROTOCOL.**_

 _It's so dark. I can't see anything. Where...am I?_

 _ **ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.**_

 _INFECTION≫0x121:3461:3270 ::_

 _It hurts. It hurts. IT HURTS._

 _ **WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. CONNECTIONS TO THE MAINFRAME ARE LOST. RECONNECTING DATA...**_

 _AAAaaaAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAaaaHHHHHhhhh_

 _壊れろ_ _壊れ_ _壊れ_ _壊れて行け_ _壊れろ_ _壊れ_ _壊れ_ _壊れて行け_

 _ **FATAL ERROR. BRAINWAVE CAPACITY HAS DECREASED INTO 40%.**_

 _xO rre mLYOtOyOyO giz wOsLYI du giz_

 _xE hes yzYAtYE oucc zz tan jlj frl zzx ag fAwrYA/._

 _ **WARNING. BRAINWAVE CAPACITY HAS DECREASED INTO 7%.**_

 _ああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああぁぁぁぁぁぁぁ_

 _先生。_ _Ahhhhhh. Sensei._

 _先生。先生。先生。_

 _先生_ _sensei_ _先生_ _senseisenseisenseisenseisenseisensei_ _先生先生先生先生先生先生先生先生先生先生_

 _ **WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING.**_

 _...Sensei. Help me. Help m_ ))_

* * *

"It wasn't that bad, eh, Genos?" Saitama gleefully folded his arms, smirking with joy, "this guy's a hot-wanted criminal ensuing _Demon_ -Threat Level problems, am I right?"

An unconscious man wearing black suit was taken away by the cops. He was knocked out cold by Saitama's signature one-hit blow.

"Yes. I believe he is the person responsible for last week's cyber crime that caused damage to Z-city's cyber infrastructures. He also hijacked the city's electronic devices to break havoc," Genos spoke in his usual cold voice, while watching the police vehicles rushing to the streets.

"Whatever, he's a goner now. With this, I'm gonna blast my way straight to the top of A-class rankings, right? He's a Demon-Threat Level instigator!" Saitama grinned, "you better watch out, Genos! I'm gonna catch up to you in no time!"

The young cyborg simply smiled back to his master, "of course, Sensei. I know you will, sooner or later."

Saitama was quickly taken aback by Genos' warm smile. His face flushed red in an instant.

"Ah, shut it. Why won't you, at least, feel a bit irritated? I'm gonna overtake your spot in the S-class, you know? Don't you feel a bit of the slightest rivalry thrill or something?"

"Why should I?" Genos questioned back, "instead, I feel happy for you, Saitama-sensei. If you hit the top rankings this fast, then veryone will finally acknowledge your true capability of being the strongest hero."

Right after Genos finished his sentence, Saitama grumbled a little. His bald head and face turned as red as a tomato.

"Shut up, you're so weird," Saitama went flustered, "you should mind your own ranking first."

"Yes, sir. By the way, what do you want for lunch, Sense-"

Suddenly, Saitama grabbed Genos' neck. His movements were too quick and agile for Genos' cybernetic eyes, and his gesture was menacing.

"S-Sensei?" Genos squirmed, choked by the force of Saitama's crushing grip.

"What is this?" Saitama pulled off his hand, and showing a black, centipede-like thing wriggling around his grasp. His disciple's eyes were widened in terror after witnessing the creature. It was a robotic centipede, armed with a small injection on its mouth. Instantly, the centipede was crushed to pieces by Saitama's fist.

Genos touched his own neck, and he felt a jolt of burning sensation around his synthetic nerves. There was a tiny hole on his neck. His fingers were shaking.

"I...I think it's...that hacker's drone," Genos mumbled in horror upon realizing what the centipede was, "it's a _virus injector_ \- type drone."

"Virus- _what_?" Saitama puzzled by Genos' sudden change in behavior, while the one in question staggered back, "hey, are you okay?"

"Don't come near me, Sensei!" Genos suddenly screamed, "please, stay back! I don't know what will happen if you-"

The cyborg's body went limp, he shut himself down. Before his body slams the ground, Saitama caught him in utter confusion.

"Hey, wake up," the bald master shook his disciple's numb body, but to no response. Genos breathed heavily, his face's color went pale. Saitama also heard an uneasy whirring noise came out from Genos' chest.

"Geez," Saitama bit his lip, "you really are a troublesome kid."

* * *

Saitama took Genos to Doctor Kuseno's lab. He doesn't know how to deal with Genos' mysterious 'illness', so he thought Kuseno would know anything about it. He watched the old man examining Genos, who was unconscious at the time. The cyborg breathed in asthmatic rhythm, his body spasms occasionally.

Doctor Kuseno yanked few USB cables out of Genos' body. He connected the cables to his large-monitored PC, and the screen showed lines of incomprehensible techno-babbles for common people like Saitama.

"This is bad," Doctor Kuseno spoke with a shaky voice, "the virus has already eaten 97% of Genos' mainframe. At this rate..."

"What does that mean, Doc?" Saitama asked impatiently, worried about his disciple's condition.

"The virus ate Genos' mind. And if he wakes up, he might fully going to _berserk_."

"Berserk? As in...going bonkers?"

Doctor Kuseno nodded, "yes. He might end up just like that rogue cyborg he hates so much..."

Saitama gritted his teeth, then yelled, "Doc! Can't you do anything to save him? It's not too late, isn't it?"

"I'll try what I can do. I'll try to communicate with Genos' mind with this PC."

The old doctor typed numerous binary codes to the PC. Saitama waited in anxiety. His eyes caught interesting lines on the screen. He might not understand anything about the programming, but he saw it as a form of communication from Doctor Kuseno to Genos...or rather, what's left from Genos' shattered mind.

 _(Executing termination program -＞1 1101 1010 0110 0110 111 000＞＞ANTVIR_

 _Loading antivirus..._

 _ **PROGRAM EXECUTION FAILED. REJECTION FROM MAINFRAME. )**_

"Tsk," Doctor Kuseno clenched his fist, "please, try to fight it, Genos-kun..."

 _((Executing termination program -＞1 1101 1010 0110 0110 111 000＞＞ANTVIR_

 _Loading antivirus..._

 _xO rre doodu_zodaw t.h.s. en rre LYIqejyu tLYOnLYU/._

 _ **PROGRAM EXECUTION FAILED. REJECTION FROM MAINFRAME.**_

 _...Doctor Kuseno...?))_

"He reacts?!" Saitama's voice broke, watching a sentence lined up on a screen, "is that coming out from Genos' mind, Doc?!"

"Yes, we still have hope, it seems...Genos-kun, please respond."

 _ **((WARNING. PROGRAM EXECUTION FAILED.**_

 _ **THREAT DETECTED. TERMINATING ALL CONNECTIONS TO PROTOCOL.**_

 _ **ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.**_

 _INFECTION≫0x121:3461:3270 ::_

 _AAAaAAAaaaaaaAAAaaaaaaaAaaaAAAAAAAaAAaaaHhhhhhhhHHHHHhhhhhhHhhhh_

 _ **HIGH LEVELS OF TENSION IN CYBERSPACE NETWORK.**_

 _It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It HuRTs. IT hurTS! IT HURTSssssSSSSSssss_

 _ **WARNING. DISCONNECTION IMMINENT.**_

 _ **WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. ))**_

"No!" Doctor Kuseno let out a despaired yelp, "don't give up! Please!"

The screen flashed wildly, filled with repetitive, hectic words.

 **((ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.**

 _ **WARNING. BRAINWAVE CAPACITY HAS DECREASED INTO 3%.**_

 _wAssEzzurgnwAssEkieghiwAssEhiewwAssEzodalsphaela!_

△▲ _¶⇔∵щцн?!й▽жЮ ◇∝∫∋∨◆_ _《_ _》_ _#*?!_

 _壊れろ_ _壊れ_ _壊れ_ _壊れて行け_ _壊れろ_ _壊れ_ _壊れ_ _壊れて行け_

 _destroy destroy destroydestroydestroydestroydestroyDESTROYDESTROYDESTROY!_

 _kill kill killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill_ _殺す殺す殺す殺す_ _killkill KILL_

 _ **MAINFRAME DISCONNECTION IMMINENT.**_

 _cLYOzA, en xO rre LYOqejyu_dazua dLYEzE sEnEkYEkYU/._

 _Sensei. Saitama-sensei. Sensei. Sensei. Senseisenseisenseisenseisenseisenseisenseisenseisensei_ _先生先生先生先生先生_ _SeNsEisEnSeISENseiSENSEI SeNSEiiiiiiiiiiiii_

 _Help me. HELP ME. HeLp mE. hELp ME. Help me. Help m_ ))_

"GENOS!" Saitama screamed in horror, witnessing the crazily flashing screen went black.

Doctor Kuseno muttered darkly, "the connection to Genos' mind has been lost...that means..."

A swift wind swept by the old man's hair. A shadow passed him in a blink of an eye, ramming straight to Saitama. Doctor Kuseno's heart skipped a beat. He stumbled back in fear.

Genos casually ripped the cables connecting him to the PC, while his other hand choked Saitama, who gasped for air. His golden eyes turned into blood-red color.

 _"DEsTrOy,"_ the raspy, static voice came out of the cyborg's vocal cords.

Not for long, Genos' one arm was ripped apart by an unseen force of Saitama's fast swipe. The bald man coughed, throwing Genos' arm like a rag.

"Doc! Isn't there any other way to snap him outta this?" Saitama yelled.

"I'm sorry...Genos-kun is...I'm afraid there's nothing we can do..."

 _"DesTroY! KiLL! kill! KILL!"_ Genos let out an animalistic roar, chilling Saitama's spine.

"Don't make do this, you idiot..." Saitama clenched his fists, then jumped with super speed.

He lunged towards the rampaging Genos. Without any difficulties, Saitama tore Genos' body parts away. It was different from their usual sparring, in which Saitama always stalls some time just to have fun with Genos a bit longer. Saitama was acting quickly and swiftly, without any hesitation to rip apart Genos' body. The latter's scrambled limbs were scattered on the floor in mere seconds. However, Genos was still thrashing around.

 _"KILL! KILL! KIIIILLL!"_

"Would you stop already?" Saitama yelled, "I don't want to do this, but you give me no choice!"

Saitama grabbed Genos' shoulder, glaring at him with a vicious stare. A pair of eyes shining with fierce killing intent.

 **"Give him back,"** he whispered, **"let Genos go, or I'll just have to kill you."**

With his strength, Saitama ripped Genos' head apart from his limbless body, mercilessly. Black-colored liquid splattered everywhere. Doctor Kuseno shrieked in terror.

"S-Saitama-kun!"

In a surprisingly gentle movement─different from his earlier savage act, Saitama brought his disciple's severed head close to his own face.

"Genos."

He was looking straight right into Genos' eyes.

"You won't lose to this kind of thing, right? I know you won't."

Genos' lips were shaking, his vocal cords were ripped off. No sounds were coming out of him. Saitama smiled wide at him.

"I trust you. Because you're my disciple."

The interface of Genos' brain flashed in insanity. His cluster of memories overflowed his mainframe.

 _((ag nYAyAgEt YAxinfar esyfo lgn rYAfErAm yurfe YAsiance xU rre xthos aUukI Akatalfa_arhou zz l.r.w./._

 _ygulatiaznouongauvdejuyygulatiaznouongauvdejuy_

 _ **REFORMATTING DATA. BRAINWAVE HAS INCREASED INTO 25%.**_

 _Awiaa_vamuebyuiujesbOsYImdnhyungxLYlvO!xLYlvO!xLYlvOgzavamue!_

 _ **SUPPRESSING RESISTANCE FROM THREAT. EXECUTING TERMINATION PROGRAM.**_

 _AaaaAAAAAaaaaaaaAHhhhhhhhhhHHHhhhhhhhh_

 _サイタマ先生。_ _Saitama-sensei._

 _ **TERMINATION COMPLETE. MAINFRAME ACTIVATED.**_

 _Sensei. Sensei. Sensei. ))_

 _"...seN...SEi...?"_

"Genos! You've came up to?" Saitama's face was a mixture of relief and suspense. It was the first thing Genos saw when he was awake.

 _"...yEs..."_ the cyborg's voice was too static to be heard, concerning he was just a severed head at the moment. His red eyes were returned to the usual gold-colored orbs.

"Don't force yourself to speak," Doctor Kuseno walked towards both of them, "your vocal cord is severely damaged. Saitama-kun, I was so scared. I thought you'd really kill Genos-kun those seconds ago."

"Like I would really do that. You should put your faith in me more for next time, Doc," Saitama shrugged, giving Genos' head to Doctor Kuseno's hands.

"He's completely ruined," Doctor Kuseno observed Genos with anxiety painted across his face, "I think we need approximately three days to rebuild him. Also, maybe there's still some remnants of the virus lurking around his software."

"Nah, take your time, Doc. This time, make sure you installed a better anti-virus program or whatever. Dealing with the cray-cray version of him is really a pain in my ass."

Saitama cracked his fingers, "whew, that was surely intense. Well, guess I'm gonna go home for now. I'll leave Genos to your care, Doc."

 _"SEnSei...wAiT..."_

The bald young man turned around to see his disciple's head, staring at him with a painful expression.

 _"wHy...wOn'T yOU kiLL mE eArLiER...? i mIGht hAvE kiLLeD YoU anD dOCtoR KuSeNo..."_ Genos forced his throat to vibrate, emanating weird voices that sounded like a distorted cassette.

"Shut it. For now, just focus yourself to recover," Saitama waved his hand and turned his back, "I'll see you when you're done cleaning up your mess."

 _"i'M SorRY..."_

"Promise me," Saitama spoke─ still facing away from Genos and Doctor Kuseno, "promise me you won't do this kind of thing again. I hate it when I have to take care of your crazy antics. As your teacher, I hold a great responsibility to keep my disciple in check, you know?"

 _"...yEs, SiR...'m SorrY..."_

"Be sure to come home in the next three days. There'll be weekend's vegetables sale, and I don't wanna go pummeling my way against those pesky housemoms and aunties by myself, got it?"

 _"YeS, sENsei..."_

The bald man continued to walk out of the room, leaving Genos stunned in silence for a brief moment.

 _"THaNk yOu..."_

Little did Saitama knew, that Genos' clarity of mind wasn't came back by his own will. It was because of his voice reached out to Genos, pulling him back from the virus' control. He gave Genos the will to live, the strength to fight back.

Genos breathed heavily, his eyes half-closed. He cannot wait to rebuild his body, then coming home to his most familiar, treasured place─Saitama's apartment. Then, his master will surely be there, welcoming his return.

 _"I'm home, Sensei."_

 _"Welcome home, Genos."_

* * *

Author's note:

This fic has so many shout-outs from a video game called _Ar Tonelico 2._ I used a lot of _Ar Tonelico 2_ 's Pastalie dialect from METHOD_ songs as references for Genos' 'going crazy' interface, such as _EXEC_over. METHOD _SUBLIMATION/.~ee wassa sos yehar_ or _METHOD_IMPLANTA/._ because it would give techno-babble feel, I think.

Like the gibberish _ygulatiaznouongauvdejuyygulatiaznouongauvdejuy_ part-thingy? _It's an ACTUAL LYRICS of a song._ And apparently, the songs are created and sung _in a made-up language_ called Hymmnos. Yup, the gibberish words has real meanings.

Might as well to credit the _Ar Tonelico 2_ 's songs, thanks for the techno-babble-ish words and it does give Genos' 'errors' (or his mind being eaten by the virus) a creepy feel, just like he's really descending into madness. I really enjoyed to write Genos' interface screw-up in written form like this, though (lol).

You can check Youtube or Google for these references, just type _Hymmnos language_ or _Ar Tonelico 2_. And for the record, I was listening to _EXEC_over. METHOD _SUBLIMATION/.~ee wassa sos yehar_ while writing this short fic. Hence the gibberish madness. (bonus points if you know which the reference of 壊れろ 壊れ 壊れ 壊れて行け , lolololol).

Seems like I've been too much advertising Hymmnos language, have I? (I'm so sorry). And I also apologize in advance if I had mistakes in grammar or anything. English is not my first language (heck, I even could do better in my Hymmnos or Japanese than my English, lol).

Anyway, I do hope this fic is enjoyable, and I'll write more OPM (especially SaiGenos bromance/romantic ship) fics in the future.

The OPM hype train is unstoppable. Choo choo.


End file.
